the_caroline_diariesfandomcom-20200215-history
You're Next/Transcript
PREVIOUSLY ON THE CAROLINE DIARIES See the Pilot episode. CAROLINE’S, JESSICA’S AND OCTAVIA’S DORM ROOM, FLOURINCE COLLEGE, OUTSIDE OF INGLEWOOD (Caroline is lying down in her dorm room. The sun shone through the windows and beamed down on her skin) Caroline: (voiceover) Well...it looks like I’m here again, writing everything I feel down. Maybe Elena’s advice wasn’t so bad after all. (Caroline gets up and goes over to a dresser in her dorm. She picks up her curlers and starts to curl her hair) Caroline: (voiceover) I’m having a really good time in Inglewood. I’ve met a lot of new people, been to a lot of new places and enjoying the college atmosphere. (Caroline picks up her pink lipstick and applies it) Caroline: (voiceover) Yesterday was my first full day at Flourince College. I haven’t really got to know my roommates, Octavia and Jessica, much. They seem to be keeping their distance for now. Octavia seems like a really nice girl and at least she tried talking to me. I’ve barely got two words out of Jessica. As much as I should be concentrating on my first work day at college, today’s mission is about to begin. I did not compel myself into this room for nothing. I will find out what Jessica is and I will find out now. (Caroline placed her diary under her mattress and Octavia and Jessica came out of their dorm bathroom together. They both picked up their bags and walked out of the door. Caroline walked over to the mirror and stared into it for a moment. She gave a broad smile as she picked up her bag and walked out of the door) CORRIDOR, FLOURINCE COLLEGE, OUTSIDE OF INGLEWOOD (Caroline kept her distance as she walked behind a group of people on the corridor. She had her eyes on Jessica. Jessica looked at her timetable and went round the corner onto another corridor. Caroline quickly followed and watched her enter a class. Caroline hurried in behind her. As she walked in, a woman placed her arm in front of Caroline. Caroline made eye contact with her as the professor took her glasses off) Johanna: Excuse me; I think you’ve found the wrong door. This is Psychology class. Caroline: Yeah...I’m in this class. Johanna: I examine all my students before-hand and I’m pretty sure you’re not on the list. Caroline: Well you must be mistaken. (Caroline tried to walk past but failed as Johanna kept her arm in the way) Johanna: I highly doubt that. (Caroline looked deep into Johanna’s eyes) Caroline: Now listen. You’re going to pretend that I’m in this class and carry on with your lesson. Johanna: I will carry on with my lesson. (Johanna put her arm down as she walked towards the front of her class. Caroline walked up a group stairs and sat on a row behind Jessica. Johanna wrote her name on the board and turned around to face her class, looking joyful) Johanna: Welcome, class. I am Professor Johanna Michaels, your teacher for Psychology. (Caroline looked down at Jessica) UNKNOWN PLACE, CELL, WOODS, OUTSIDE OF INGLEWOOD (The sun glistened down through a small shaped cell window, which had three bars. Someone is chained to the wall as their arms are high on the wall. Julia opened her eyes as she moaned from the sun-light tapping on her face. She looked over at the bunch of empty water bottles and the plate beside her. Julia tried pulling and escaping the handcuffs, but failed many times. She screamed with frustration) Julia: Help me! (No one answered as she looked at the cell door. At this point, she was very enraged) Julia: GET ME OUT OF HERE! (Still, no one answered) Julia: I SWEAR, WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE, YOU WILL PAY! EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!` (Bailey appeared behind the cell door. He unlocked it with a key and brought in a plate of toast and a fresh new bottle of water. He placed them down beside Julia. Julia attempted to kick him, but just missed) Bailey: Someone’s woken up in a bad mood this morning. Julia: Try being handcuffed to a wall, then we can discuss how irritating and annoying it is. (Bailey walked over to the cell door and locked it. He placed the key deep down into his pockets and walked back over to Julia. Bailey got another key out of his pocket and released her) Bailey: Eat up, I have to be somewhere. Julia: And where is that? (Julia started to eat the toast as she took a sip from the bottle of water) Bailey: I have a meeting with a witch to discuss some matters. Julia: What matters? I’ve told you – Bailey: I don’t care what you have told me, there has to be a way out of this, Julia. Julia: And you need to listen. I’m a supernatural hunter. Nothing can fix what I am or who I am, that’s it. You can keep wasting your time. (She carried on eating away whilst Bailey looked on) INGLEFOOD, INGLEWOOD (Jessica, Octavia, Robert and Ash were all together eating. They were sat at a table in Inglefood. Jessica had one elbow on the table and had her head lead in her palm. She was not saying anything during their conversation) Octavia: I mean, today wasn’t that bad... (Robert and Ash looked at each other) Octavia: Come on? You’re saying today went bad? Ash: Yes. Robert: That’s exactly what we’re saying. (Octavia sighed) Octavia: It could of been worse. Robert: Good job it wasn’t. Octavia: How was your first day Jess? (All three turned to Jessica, who was day-dreaming, still slouched down. They looked at each other) Octavia: Jess.... (Still, Jessica day-dreamed. Robert snapped his fingers in front of her and she sat up, and looked at Robert. She was irritated) Jessica: Why did you do that? Octavia: Uh...Jess, he was just – Jessica: Why did you do it? Ash: Jess, calm down. (She put her face down, still avoiding Ash) Octavia: Jess, we were just asking how your first day went. Jessica: It went fine. No, not fine. It went great. Amazing. Octavia: Could you at least cheer up and put a smile on your face then? (Jessica gave a fake smile as she stood up and packed all her stuff away) Octavia: Wait...where are you going? Jessica: I need to go get some air. Octavia: You haven’t eaten your – Jessica: I’m not hungry. I’m pretty sure Robert would love seconds. Robert: Don’t mind if I do. (Octavia looked at Robert, indicating for him to stop eating Jessica’s cake) Octavia: You can take it with you then, I’m sure the waiters won’t mind wrapping – Jessica: I said I’m not hungry. Can you not listen to me for once? Octavia: I’m sorry... Jessica: No need for apologies. I’ll see you all later. (Jessica picked up her jacket and put it on as she walked out of Inglefood. On her way out, Caroline walked in and spotted her. Caroline stood still and her eyes moved where Jessica did. As Caroline was about to turn around and head out, she saw Ryan serving on the bar. She walked towards him. Caroline sat on a stool at the bar and put her bag on the counter. Ryan turned around and saw her) Ryan: Caroline. Caroline: Ryan. Ryan: Can I get you a drink or something? Caroline: No thanks...I’ve just come to talk to you, actually. Ryan: Oh...really? Caroline: Yeah. I was wondering if you could tell me where Vincent was, he isn’t returning any of my calls. Ryan: I haven’t seen Vincent since the party. Caroline: What? Which party? Ryan: The back to college one. Caroline: He must of made some sort of contact – Ryan: He hasn’t. Caroline: Well...why won’t he return any of my calls? Ryan: As I said, I haven’t seen him since. I don’t know why he hasn’t returned any of your calls. Caroline: And you aren’t the slightest bit worried? Ryan: No. Vincent’s a careful guy. He’s probably sat in some motel room wanting to be alone for a while. Caroline: Yeah...you’re probably right. Ryan: I wouldn’t worry. He’s a tough one. Caroline: He is? Well, I better get off then, got a lot of things to do today. Ryan: I’ll see you later. (Caroline gets a small piece of paper out of her bag and starts to write down her number) Caroline: If you here from Vincent then text me or call me and tell me he’s alright. (She hands him the number) Ryan: Of course. Later. Caroline: Have a good day. (Caroline waved as she walked away from the bar. As she was heading towards the door, Ash, Octavia and Robert were looking at her) Robert: So she’s in your dorm room now? Octavia: Yep. Ash: And you like her? Octavia: I haven’t really got to know her. I feel bad for her. Robert: Has she mentioned where she came from? (Ash was keeping a close eye on Caroline as she walked out the door) Octavia: No. She just said she was new to Inglewood. Nothing about her previous life, friends...not even her family. Robert: Strange... (They all turned to look through the window as she walked out onto the pavement) BRAEDEN’S HERBS, INGLEWOOD (Braeden was in his store serving a female customer. Her name was Amelia. Braeden smiled as she looked around the store. She walked over to the counter placed her nails on them, looking at Braeden) Braeden: Is there something I can help you with, Ma’am? Amelia: Yes, there is. (With her magic, she moved a small confinement of herbs onto the counter. Braeden smiled. He picked them up to check the prices of each bag) Braeden: That will be 5 dollars and 55 cent. (Braeden put his hand out. Amelia used to a spell to open her jacket’s pocket and the money came out and landed right in his hand. He placed it into the till. She smiled as she walked out of the door. On her way out, a female walked in. She had medium length blonde hair and wore all black, including her lips. Braeden looked up and saw her. She walked slowly over to the counter and stood still, looking at Braeden) Braeden: Welcome. Is there something I could help you with? Clarke: I haven’t come here to purchase anything. (Braeden, confused, stared at her) Clarke: I’ve come to see you. (She held her hand out) Clarke: I’m Clarke. You’ve been expecting me. (Braeden was still confused and shuck her hand) MAIN SQUARE, INGLEWOOD (Caroline carried on following Jessica. Jessica walked along one of the pavements across the road from her and was on the phone. Caroline tried to listen but because of the sound of cars beeping, she lost her concentration. Caroline crossed the road and followed her. She listened in and as soon as she did, Jessica was saying bye and putting her phone back in her bag. Caroline was frustrated and kept following. Jessica stopped as she looked around and sat on a bench. Caroline dodged Jessica’s eyes by picking up a newspaper from on top of a bin. She opens it up quickly to cover her face. Caroline peeped round the corner as Jessica looked around. Since Jessica wasn’t moving, Caroline sat down and looked around, waiting for her to move. She looked over the road. It took her a while to notice, but she saw the vampire who saved her in the woods. Caroline got up, after realising that he was looking at her. She quickly ran across the road, whilst getting beeped at, as Aiden turned around the corner of the street. Caroline got a bit of pace in her fast walk to try and catch-up. He went down and ally and she used her vampire speed when no one else was in sight. She stood on the spot) Caroline: Wait. (Aiden stopped walking as he turned to look at Caroline) Caroline: Why are you watching me? Aiden: I’m not watching you. Caroline: Then why were you looking in my direction? Aiden: Because you were watching the very same person who I am. Caroline: Jessica? Aiden: Indeed. (Caroline gasped) Caroline: What’s your reason? Aiden: For watching her? She’s different. Something I’ve never seen before. Now, excuse me, I have to go. (He started walking away) Caroline: I never got to thank you. (Aiden turned back) Aiden: For what? Caroline: Saving my life. Aiden: You’re welcome, but there is no need for – Caroline: There is. (She smiled at him as he smiled back) Caroline: I’m Caroline. Aiden: Hello, Caroline. (Caroline laughed) Caroline: Do I get a name? Aiden: Aiden Miller, one of the professors at Flourince College. Caroline: What do you teach? Aiden: Biology and Physics. Caroline: Sweet. What do you say we team-up on this little mission? (They both smiled) INGLEFOOD, INGLEWOOD (Bailey is sat down at a two-seated table. He looks around to see if anyone is looking in his direction. When he knows the coast is clear, he puts his finger on top of the table candle. He concentrates hard on his finger and stares at it. A little spark was produced. Bailey shakes his hands and decides to re-try producing the fire. He put his finger back on the candle and concentrates even harder than he did before. The same sized fire was produced. Bailey stopped with frustration. A girl walked up to is table) Bailey: You must be Amelia. (Amelia nodded as they shacked hands. She sat down in the empty seat and placed her bag on the floor) Amelia: I hear you have some questions. Bailey: Yeah. I needed to talk to a powerful witch about something. Amelia: Go ahead. Bailey: Supernatural hunters. What do you know about them? Amelia: They were created by a very powerful dying witch named Victoria, who wanted to fulfil a wish from one of her own, Qetsiyah. Even though her main goal was for the hunters to cure and kill Silas, a very powerful immortal, the hunters hunted and killed other immortal species. Bailey: Vampires. Amelia: Correct. If one of these hunters are killed, a curse is set upon the killer if they are a vampire. However, since Silas has been killed, their existence are soon to become extinct. I’m guessing there’s still a few out there. Bailey: Is there any way out of being one of these hunters. Amelia: Not exactly. Bailey: Can witches reverse the spell? Amelia: There is always a way to undo a spell, but that is if you know how, and knowing the witches myself, I doubt they would want to. Bailey: What about you? Amelia: Vampires were created by Dark Magic. Our goal is to keep the balance in nature. Bailey: What if I asked you to undo the spell on someone? A friend? Amelia: If you’ve got me here to ask me that, then this conversation is already over. I will not fulfil your wishes. (Amelia stands up and picks her bag up) Bailey: Wait...please. I would do anything. Amelia: I’m sorry. What you ask of me is something I choose not to do. Goodbye. (Amelia walked away as Bailey watched on. He put his head in his hands. Suddenly, the candle roared a big flame. He stared and then looked towards Amelia, who had lit the fire with her magic. She walked out) BRAEDEN’S HERBS, INGLEWOOD (Clarke and Braeden were both sat in a back room in the shop. Braeden gave Clarke one of his herb teas and then sat opposite her) Clarke: Thank you. Braeden: What brings you here? Why should I have been expecting you? Clarke: I’m sure you have heard of the rumours spreading. Braeden: What rumours? Clarke: The rumours spreading around all the witch covens. Braeden: About... Clarke: The shadow spirits. (Braeden’s eyes widened) Braeden: Of course I’ve heard about them. Did I choose to believe them, no. Clarke: Well you better start believing, Braeden. Braeden: Why’s that? Clarke: Because I am one of the Shadow Spirits. (Braeden’s eyes widened even more. There was a moment of silence) Braeden: What do you mean by one of them? Clarke: Come on Braeden, this is basic witch stuff. (Braeden was getting confused and didn’t say anything) Clarke: You have me unimpressed. I thought you were better than this. Braeden: What do you mean? I don’t understand what you are telling me. Clarke: We were created by a witch at our home. For the nature to find a balance, it created two of us. Both of us were completely different. The balance was that one was created to help protect our world, with a good, pure heart and the other was evil. I and my twin was released onto earth. I was given the role of protecting my home. Braeden: I guess what you’re trying to tell me is that you’re the good one. Clarke: Yes. Braeden: And what do I have to do this? Why are you here? Clarke: I need witches. I can’t protect my world all on my own. I need help. Braeden: My coven is far too small. Most of them left and the rest...well, they scattered around the country. Clarke: I can get more covens. I need your help, Braeden. I need all the help I can get. (Braeden puffed) Braeden: It’s risky. Clarke: It’s a risk I would take to protect my own. (Braeden thought for a minute) Braeden: Fine, fine. I will help. Clarke: Excellent. I shall be on my way. (She was about to leave) Braeden: Wait. (Clarke turned to Braeden) Braeden: What about the other Shadow Spirit...where is she? Or he? Clarke: She is locked away. I managed to capture her so it would be easier for me to protect my home. If Riley ever escapes and finds the way to my home, then this world is screwed. Every living thing is screwed. The end. Braeden: Why would we be screwed? What is so bad about the people living in your world? Clarke: That’s enough questions for today, I need to leave. Pass the message on. I need witches, and I need them fast. (Clarke walked out and left the shop. Braeden watched her leave through the blind. When she was well out of sight, he quickly ran over to the counter and kneeled down. He got his phone out from the drawer and dialled a number) Braeden: (on the phone) It’s me. The rumours are true. The shadow spirits are here. Meet me at my place, and bring the rest of our coven. (He put down the phone and placed it on the counter) LIBRARY, FLOUINCE COLLEGE, OUTSIDE OF INGLEWOOD (The sunset were very visible through the windows. Ash stared out into it as he walked through the library doors, almost walking into the glass. He looked around as students were working and studying. Ash walked over to the computer section and sat on a computer with hardly anyone around. He sat down and logged on, keeping an eye on who was around him. He opened up the internet and go a search engine up. Ash stopped what he was doing for a moment, and then carried on. He typed in “Vampires in Inglewood” and looked in images. Before he could look into it further, Robert walked over) Robert: Hey, Ash! (Ash quickly shut off the top and swung on his chair to face Robert) Ash: Sup Rob. Robert: What you doing in here? Ash: Just getting some work. Robert: Come on, we need to go back to our dorm before we head off into town. Ash: Ah, yeah. I don’t really feel like going into town anymore. Robert: Come on man, you’re always in the mood for going out for a bit. Ash: Not today, Rob. I have a headache. Robert: Then you should be resting. (Robert picked Ash up out of his seat) Ash: Wait, what are you doing? Robert: Getting you to bed. Can’t have you spreading this illness everywhere. (Robert carried on dragging him out of the Library) UNKNOWN PLACE, CELL, WOODS, OUTSIDE OF INGLEWOOD (Julia finished eating her dinner. Bailey sat opposite her) Julia: Can I have a tissue? (Bailey rooted in his pocket and pulled out a used tissue and passed it at Julia) Julia: Yeah...I am not using a dirty one. (She threw it to the side and put her hand out. Bailey got a packet of tissues out passed them to her) Julia: Lucky me, I’ve now got a packet of tissues to keep me company. (Bailey ignored her. She wiped her face) Julia: How did your meeting with the witch go? Bailey: Not so good. Julia: What did I tell you? There is no need to waste your time. There is no way you can fix who I am. Bailey: I haven’t given up, Julia. There is a way out of this. Julia: Then how come I am still sat in this cell rotting? Bailey: Because I haven’t found the right witch yet. (Bailey turned around. Julia pulled a knife out from her back pocket) Julia: I don’t deserve this. (She quietly stood up) Julia: But when I get out of here...I’m going to kill every vampire in existence...starting with your professor. (She launched at Bailey. Bailey managed to grab her wrists. He was struggling in keeping her arms in the air. Bailey knocked the knife out of her hands and pushed her back. Julia tripped on one of her water bottles and wacked her head on the back wall. She fell to the floor. Bailey kicked the knife near the slightly open door. He ran over to Julia and held her hands up and hand-cuffed her back to the wall. She breathed heavily as Bailey locked them. He stood up and waved the key in her face) Bailey: Don’t you dare threaten my friend. (Suddenly, Bailey got hit with a wooden plank from someone behind. He fell to the floor unconscious. Julia looked up to see her saviour and smiled evilly) OUTSIDE, FLOURINCE COLLEGE, OUTSIDE OF INGLEWOOD (The night sky was out and the moon was glowing white. Aiden and Caroline were walking together as they entered the grounds of Flourince College) Aiden: Another day with nothing. Caroline: We lost her. Damn, the girl’s good at hiding. Aiden: I doubt she was hiding. Caroline: What is with her? She’s not a vampire, she’s not human. What is she? A witch? Aiden: I don’t think she’s that either. Caroline: What makes you say that? Aiden: I just have a feeling she’s not something I usually deal with. Speaking of dealing with, I need to go and deal with Julia. Caroline: Who’s Julia? Aiden: The supernatural hunter who attacked us the other night. Caroline: I want to come, where is she? Aiden: She’s locked in a cell in these woods. Bailey has been checking on her but I haven’t really had time because I teach. Caroline: Right. I see you have it covered then. Aiden: Mhm. I’ll catch you later, Caroline. Caroline: You too, professor. Aiden: And by the way, thanks for your help today. I appreciate it. Caroline: We will get to the bottom of it. Aiden: We will? Caroline: We will. (He smiled and used his vampire speed to run into the forest. Caroline walked inside the college and walked to the dorms section. As she gets to her dorm corridor, she sees Ash waiting outside her dorm. He is stood still and has his hands behind his back, with a stake in them) Caroline: Ash...is it? Ash: Yeah. Caroline: What are you doing here? Ash: I just came to check on you. (Caroline was confused) Ash: Oh...I heard you moved to the college and I knew you were new because we met you with Vincent and Robert. Caroline: Yeah. Have you heard from Vincent? He won’t return any of my calls or messages. Ash: No, I was also going to ask you the same thing. Caroline: Oh right...I better head inside. I need to shower. Ash: Of course. Bye. Caroline Bye. (As she entered her dorm, Ash moved around so she didn’t see the stake. When she had shut her dorm door, he pulled it out, then stared at it and ran down the corridor) WOODS, OUTSIDE OF INGLEWOOD (Octavia was rubbing her hands together. A massive tree was in front of her. She closed her eyes and counted to three. Octavia picked the tree up and managed to get it high in the air once again, but this time she had steady arms. She kept it up for over thirty seconds before smiling and chucking it back down) Octavia: YES! YES! YES! (As Octavia is celebrating, she hears the sound of someone walking on sticks. Her cheers turn into a serious, scared face as she looked around through the trees) Octavia: Hello? (In another direction, she heard someone walking once again) Octavia: Hello? Jessica, Ash, is that you? (Still, there was no answer. Octavia ignored it as she started to pick her belongings up and smiled down at the tree she had just picked up. As she is walking away, a stake flies at her. She screams as she threw herself on the floor. She quickly got up as another one came) Octavia: Oh my god! (She started running through the woods as stakes came at her) Octavia: HELP ME! (She kept looking behind her. Octavia saw a hooded figure running after her with a wooden crossbow in their hands. She screamed and cried whilst heading back to college) BRAEDEN’S HERBS, INGLEWOOD (Braeden was in his store and he was practising his magic. The door bell of his shop rang as two people entered his store) Braeden: Welcome back. (The two witches looked at each other, one male and one female. They turned to Braeden) Liv: Where are these so called shadow spirits then? Luke: We’ve been waiting to meet them. Braeden: They’re not here right now, but I need your help. Liv: Why? Braeden: Because we need to re-build our witch coven. We need to protect our homes. This place is about to get messy. (Liv and Luke looked at each other in shock) CAROLINE’S, JESSICA’S AND OCTAVIA’S DORM ROOM, FLOURINCE COLLEGE, OUTSIDE OF INGLEWOOD (Jessica is sat on her bed as someone knocks at the door. She gets up and goes to open it. When she does, no one is there. Jessica looked down the corridor to see who had knocked but there was no one in sight. She then stood on something. Jessica moved her feet to reveal a small letter. She picked it up and it was addressed to Caroline. Jessica went back in her dorm room at shut the door. Caroline emerged from the bathroom drying her hair with a towel wrapped around her) Jessica: Someone left a letter for you. (Jessica gave Caroline the letter and Caroline opened it) Caroline: (voiceover) Dear Caroline, meet me in the woods near the waterfalls. We need to talk. From Vincent. (Caroline quickly got dressed and then ran out of the dorm. Jessica stared at her as she did it) UNKNOWN STREET, INGLEWOOD (Clarke walks down a street. She pouts as she walks up on a lawn and onto the porch of a house. Clarke looks around to see if anyone is watching her then unlocks the door. She shuts it behind her. The house is for sale. Inside, the walls were dirty and the wooden floorboards creaked. Clarke opened a door under the stairs. She went inside and down the stairs into the basement. She laughed as she looked over to the corner of the room) Clarke: My plan is working. All I have to do is convince these witches that what I am doing is for the best. (She walked over to the corner of the room to revealed her shadow spirit twin to be tied up. Riley shacked and moved on the cold floor as tears rolled down her face. Clarke clutched her hair) Clarke: And they think I’m the good one. Now, all I need to do is find the entrance to our home. You was sent to protect it. NOW WHERE IS IT? (Clarke removed the tape from her mouth. Riley refused to speak. Clarke pushed her up against the wall) Clarke: The only thing stopping me from KILLING YOU IS BECAUSE I DON’T KNOW WHERE THE ENTRANCE IS! (Clarke dropped her to the ground and taped her mouth back up) UNKNOWN PLACE, CELL, WOODS, OUTSIDE OF INGLEWOOD (Aiden walked in the cell to find Bailey unconscious on the floor. Aiden used his vampire speed to run in and lifted Bailey’s head up off the ground) Aiden: Oh no... (Aiden looked back at the cell door) WOODS, OUTSIDE OF INGLEWOOD (Caroline was running in the forest. She was shouting for Vincent as she tried to remember where the waterfall was. She looked around, turning in every direction as her shoes got wrecked. Caroline arrived at the waterfall and looked around to find Vincent wasn’t there) Caroline: Vincent! Vincent! Where are you? (She looked around some more and noticed another letter placed on a rock next to the plunge pool of the waterfall. She opened it. Caroline gasped as she put her hand over her mouth) Caroline: (voiceover) It said “You’re Next” written in blood. (Caroline was shocked as she looked into the plunge pool of the waterfall and saw Vincent’s destroyed body floating at the top. Caroline screamed as she fell to the floor) Category:Transcripts